everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Artemis Donut
DexvenForever is Justine. She would prefer it if you could call her JK. Her tempermental, slightly creepy, and psychotic side is more towards Hades. Her tomboy side like Artemis. She spends her days on the wikia and doing homework as quick as possible for more wiki time! She loves writing anything and loves math too! She will consistently earn money to buy EAH and MH stuff. You will probably never see her on anything, because all she does is edit, make the occasional comment, and edit some more. Please visit her OCs, which will be displayed on this page! Call meh JK, Hades, or Artemis! About Me Real Name: Justine Kang. The reason she lets everyone call her JK is because of her initials. The reason she also like Hades is because he is her favorite god, and also dark and mysterious, and she appreciates that. The reason she also uses Artemis is because she is also a maiden, and would love to know how to use a bow and arrow, along with other weapons. Age: I'm 11. Home:'' New Yoooooork... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do-oo, Now you're in New Yoooooork!'' I live in a little surburban town in Queens. But, I still live in New York City, and I have been to Manhattan and The Bronx, and I love every part of my city. So the entire NYC is like my home. Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Mandarin. '''Nicknames: JK, Hades, Artemis. About Me On The Wiki Ranked: #9 and trying to move up. Joined: June 5, 2015 Achievement Points: 1, 580 points OCs My goal is to "finish" all the OCs in this list by the time school starts: September 9th 'Rebels' * Merana Little * Tailor Quick * Auberon Grünmantel 'Royals' *Annadore Dechance *Amy Dechance 'Roybels' * Copolla Wind-up * Desdemona Marise RPs *Musically Ever Afters RP Meeting, I'm using Merana, Tailor, and Copolla. *The Magic Ball *Invite Only*, I'm using Merana Personality JK is what you would call a bookworm. Day and night, she will read books. In her room, she has tons of shelves full of books. Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Dork Diaries, Divergent, you name it! She finds it comforting to curl up in a ball in a one-sie with a thick volume. On a scale of one to ten, JK's creativity level would be 10x10x pi. She loves to draw, especially EAH style, anime, chibi, and more! Fashion is one of her passions, which you can tell from the level of detail her OCs' clothes have. She is a very free spirit, that is why she is deciding to start working and writing a book right now so she can be an author. Of course, she also has some faults. For example, she does get furious way too often. Hades takes up about 50% of her time, instead of JK. That gets her frustrated and stressed. And, slightly psychopathic. Plus, she does kinda talk back without meaning to. As in, Hades resurfaces a lot. This might resulted in her becoming enemies with those middle school mean girls. Meh, who cares anyway? (Then gets ripped to shreds by 3-inch long hot pink fake fingernails.) JK also gets annoyed by things that she can't explain how they annoy her. For example, when you finish a plate of delicious yakisoba, you get annoyed that no one has invented a time machine yet, so you can't just re-eat what you just ate. She procrastinates her homework, but somehow gets her work finished to get a good grade. Of course, in middle school, she will put her studies first, then the wiki, and then her social life. At this rate, JK will be a nobody in real life. She loves playing the piano, especially learning popular songs. JK also likes to dance, including ballroom, ballet, swing, and more. On a Saturday night, she fills up yet another page in her sketchbook with ideas, sketches, and bold fashions. Then she makes a list of things she wants out of boredom and unintentional Ever After High greed. She reads fanfiction like there is no tomorrow, and looks at fan drawings that way too! No matter where she is, what she's doing, or which thoughts she's thinking, you can honestly say that JK is a weirdo. Appearance JK is about 4'11 tall, and 94 pounds.(From all those desserts!) She has a fair face, with a golden-normal skin tone for the rest of her body. She has natural black hair, meaning super dark brown hair. The top of her hair seems white in very hot sunlight, though. She has a silky bob with spiky side bangs. Her eyes are slightly larger than average eyes and dark brown. JK has very flexible limbs, resulting in her starting to take gymnastics. Hobbies As you know, JK loves art. But what you don't know is that she loves so many types of it! Manga, Anime, Ever After High Style, chibi, cartoon, kawaii, stick figures, proportional figures, fashion illustrations, and more! And yet, though most of her drawings are fashion, chibi/kawaii, and other cutesy stuff, she also loves drawing weapons, such as guillotines, maces, sabers, and especially in anime form. JK also likes playing the piano. Ode to Joy is an all-time favorite. So is Starry Night. She is currently working on Tailor Swift's Bad Blood, the album version. The link leads to another website, and just click on the green flag to listen. JK, Hades, and Artemis all like the album version better. And there are a bunch of oldies-but-goodies songs, along with original compositions. My Favorite Ships 'Canon' 1. I honestly can't decide between Dexven and Dizzie! 2. Still, Dexven or Dizzie! They are both wicked awesome! 3. I love Sparchess for the evilness! 4. Huntlynn, they are a beautiful couple! 'Fandom' 1. ? and Merana, Oufits This would be if I lived in EA. (Please note that I would look slightly different.) Class-ic Schedule If I could pick, then... Throneroom '''1st Period: '''Home Evilnomics- I have to admit, evil spells are good subsitutes for pranks... '''2nd Period: '''Beast Training and Care- I love animals and wished I could take care of them in school, so this is a win-win! '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnastics- Physical Education is important! Especially since I love sweets so much... '''4th Period: '''Heroics 101- It sounds awesome! Learn some fighting techniques! '''5th Period: '''Cooking Class-ic- Mmm... another excuse to eat desserts! '''6th Period: '''Princess Design '''7th Period: '''Arts and Crafts '''8th Period: '''Environmental Magic P.S. I still have more classes I want on here! Trivia *Her theme song is a cross between Cinderella and Secret. *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently *She's actually only 11 years old. Quotes Gallery Category:Driver Category:JK Category:Hades Category:Artemis